


The perfect harmony

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Find their soulmate with a song, Songs, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, They're still superheroes though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows their own personal song, whether it be chords or lyrics. It's unique, and nobody else knows it. Except your soulmate. The song isn't given to you, you just know it. </p><p>Some will perform it loud and clear, up to the heavens, in high hopes that the person made for them would hear. Some will perform quietly to their love, hoping they'll join in and create their perfect harmony. </p><p>And there are the few that daren't perform it to anyone, except to themselves. Those people wait for their soulmate to do it first, like a call for them.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of those people. She doesn't want to sing her song to anyone, as they could easily take her song and her soulmate. She desperately wants her own harmony, but she has bigger fish to fry. Her alter-ego, Ladybug, is one half of Paris' hero duo. She has no time for soulmates. But, he might show up faster than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Marinette smiles at Alya and Nino, who were walking together out of school. She waves back at her best friend when Alya notices her and waves. She was happy for them, as they figured out that they were a harmony when they had gotten trapped in a zoo cage together a few weeks before. Alya had told her that it happened when they had run out of things to talk about, so Nino had asked her what her song was. She didn't see the harm in singing it to him, so she did, except he surprised her by joining in after a few lines. The two have been dating ever since.

As happy as Marinette was for them, she couldn't help but wonder where her soulmate was, where the other half of her perfect harmony was hiding. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Marinette _really_ wanted to meet her soulmate, and she wanted to complete her harmony. Every time she would think anything of her soulmate, she would quickly shake the thought away, reminding herself that she was _Ladybug_ , and at this point in time, Marinette would have no room to worry about soulmates, as she had a city to protect.

Which is one of the reasons why she would keep pushing her partner, Chat Noir, away. They had to protect Paris from akumas, and if they had any romantic relations, then they'd most likely end up distracted, which would not be the desired fate for her home. Well, that and the fact that she liked a boy named Adrien Agreste. Even though she knew deep, deep down, that it would most likely never happen, it still didn't stop her from dreaming. It certainly didn't stop Alya and Nino from trying to set them up. Alya had even suggested once that Marinette's and Adrien's songs could align. Turns out, Chloé was listening. Before Marinette could picture the moment, Chloé laughed in their faces. Marinette could remember what she said clearly.

"If Adrien's song was going to align with anyone's, it would be mine. Not the likes of the pathetic little shrimp you are." After that, Chloé had flipped her hair in their faces and walked away laughing, Sabrina hot on her tail and laughing with her. Marinette faintly remembers Alya rolling her eyes and telling Marinette to ignore them after that.

* * *

 

Marinette looks down at her kwami, Tikki, who was hiding in her jacket on the way home (from Alya's house) today, instead of Marinette's purse, like normal. Tikki's blue babydoll eyes looked back up at the girl lucky enough to call herself the chosen one of the Ladybug miraculous. They smiled at each other, before Tikki ducked back down as someone passed by them. Marinette smiled at the person, recognising them as a regular at the bakery, he was a good friend of her mother and father. Her smile dropped and her head snapped to the side as she sees a dark figure jump through the air. Marinette quickly ran into an alleyway, as everyone around her began hurrying up, being cautious. When she was deep enough into the alley that nobody could see her, Marinette gestured for Tikki to come out, nodding at her kwami before transforming.

"Tikki, spots on!" She said, the small creature being pulled into her earrings and her clothes turning into her suit, a mask appearing over her face and her yo-yo appearing, attaching itself to Marinette's waist. After the pink glow of her transformation wore off, indicating she was finished, she quickly grabbed her yo-yo and swung along the buildings, going from rooftop to rooftop, swinging in the direction of the figure. When she got there, she found Chat Noir crouched on a building, not too far away, looking over the streets.

Ladybug grins, slowly and quietly swinging over houses, until she was quietly crouching behind Chat. Just before she leaned forward, she quickly clipped her yo-yo back onto her waist.

"What are you doing, kitty cat?" She speaks suddenly, making the superhero in a black cat suit jump about ten feet in the air, landing on his feet about a meter away from her. She smirks, laughing slightly at his reaction. He glares at her when she snickers and mutters something about him 'actually being able to land on his feet'.

"I was enjoying my freedom, My Lady." He says, grinning at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles, shaking her head slightly at him. She unclips her yo-yo, swinging it so it gets a grasp on a nearby lamppost. She winks at the kitty.

"Race you to the Eiffel Tower." She says simply, before swinging off of the building, running and swinging to the Eiffel Tower. She daren't look back, as she'd lose speed. But she could hear the cat gaining on her. She manages to land on the platform they normally converse on a few seconds before the cat lands and she grins at the feline hero.

"You almost beat me, but I'm still better." She winks playfully, making Chat frown. He mutters that it he would've won if it was fair at the start, and if he was ready. His whining made the heroine smirk at him, shrugging and saying she was just better. He just huffs and sits on a chair, looking out over Paris, and Ladybug moves over to join him. They often play games while on patrols, which is what they were going to do. One of the most common games was that they would sit somewhere together, just watching over Paris and talk to each other about themselves and asking questions. They didn't have to answer a question if it was too personal, or if they felt uncomfortable. It was one of Chat's favourites, as he got to learn more about his lady, and every time, he fell a little bit more in love with Ladybug. The more he knew, the more he had to love about her.

* * *

 

They played that game for a while, asking each other a range of questions. Some were random; some were serious; some were funny. They had a lot of laughs, with a few pauses between questions, the breaks being 5-10 minutes of comfortable silence, just watching the night sky settle over the city of lights. All the lights down below them proved to them that Paris truly was the city of lights, but the feeling of walking around Paris showed that it was also the city of love. It was during one of these silences that Chat had thought of a question.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.... but if you attend school, what school is it, my lady? This kitty is just _feline_ curious." He grins sheepishly and Ladybug shrugs, she was in a good mood today and it couldn't do much harm, could it?

"Collège Françoise Dupont." She replies, looking into the distance. It had shocked Chat that she had actually told him, so the answer didn't sink in for a few minutes. When it finally sunk in, he jumped up - about to exclaim that they went to the same school and they probably knew each other, considering the 10th grade textbook that she had dropped once, - and promptly fell, causing a squeak to escape his throat. He laid on the floor, the cat ears on his head drooping with his embarrassment, while Ladybug stood above him, a hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking. He became even more embarrassed and hid his face in his arms. He lifted his head when he heard Ladybug speak.

"How long have we even been here? I need to go home, and most likely, so do you kitty." Just after she had said that, his miraculous beeped, showing that his kwami was losing energy. He nodded and they bid farewell to each other, Chat grabbing his baton and launching it off of the platform to a nearby lamppost, before doing the same off of the lamppost, over to a nearby house. Ladybug smiled, took out her yo-yo and swung the opposite way, landing on her roof, in the shadows, silently. She quickly de-transformed, gently led her tired kwami into her jacket, quietly climbing down onto her balcony, and sliding through her window.

Now, as Marinette again, she sat down at her desk and began finishing her homework, which she should have done earlier, but that black cat had distracted her. Once again. As soon as she finished, she changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth before crawling into bed and falling asleep, Tikki sleeping next to her head.

* * *

As soon as Chat Noir made it back to the Agreste mansion, he slid into his room and de-transformed, before remembering that Ladybug attended the  _same_ school as him. Adrien smiled, falling back onto his bed, ignoring Plagg in the corner of the room (who was fawning over cheese, _again_ ) and he fell asleep that night with a smile on his face (he would be extremely giddy the next day, and when asked, he'd say he had the best nights sleep he'd had in weeks).


	2. Glimpses of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Was it really her?', The blonde thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> .....
> 
>  
> 
> "My Lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long guys! I have been so busy with school! I have my finals for high school (secondary school) in about 1.5 months and ahhhhh. So much to do. I am actually working on writing more though!

The next day at school, Marinette realized that Adrien was acting.... off. He kept looking around the class at all the girls and continued to do so to the other students while outside. He wasn't being creepy, she noticed. It was like he was searching for someone. She raised an eyebrow, leaning over to Alya and whispering to her.

"Have you noticed Adrien acting strange today?" She says lowly, and her words made her best friend nod in confirmation. The whispering caused Nino to look behind him at the two girls questioningly, as to which Alya pointed towards the blonde next to her soulmate. His mouth transforms into a small 'o' as he catches on. He nods, sending a worried glance to his best friend.

The entire day continues this way, making Marinette, Alya and Nino all worried for the blonde haired boy. When it's time for them all to go home, the three friends find it difficult to be able to let Adrien go, but they have to. Marinette goes home herself, spending the entire night worrying about Adriens strange behavior all throughout school. She eats her dinner when it's ready, before deciding to go out on the patrol early.

* * *

 

Ladybug leaped across a rooftop, having just swung across half of Paris. She was currently on patrol, and Chat Noir was late. She stops and opens her yo-yo, calling her partner. It didn't ring, showing that he wasn't even transformed yet. She groaned as it had almost been an hour since they were supposed to meet! She was getting worried. She continues to swing, only stopping at the park. She sighs, deciding to sit on the edge of the fountain, the sound of water calming her a little.

The dark-haired heroine was worked up with worry, and she grimaces, knowing only one song to help calm her nerves in a situation like this. She knew she was alone anyway, so it should be fine. She takes a deep breath and lets out her song, the sweet tone in her voice carrying the words over the wind and quiet rush of water from the fountain.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast... This is La Vie En Rose." She sings gently, wrapping her arms around her torso and holding herself in comfort. It felt like  _they_ were actually there with her, despite her only singing their song.

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose." Another voice, a male voice, cuts in from behind her, making Ladybug go completely stiff. She decides to continue, just to make sure.

"When you press me to your heart," She continues, letting him continue the next line; which was: 'I'm in a world apart.' Her eyes widen and she continues to sing the next line together with the male.

"A world where roses bloom." She breathes heavily, adrenaline running through her as he continues.

"And when you speak... angels sing from above." He pauses, letting the heroine sing the next line.

"Everyday words... seem to turn into love songs." She sings quietly, ending the song together with the man.

"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be... La Vie En Rose." The song finishes smoothly, the words being lost to the air, as she hears the man's footsteps come from the other side of the fountain, wondering over to her side. She shuts her eyes tightly, her heart clenching with fear of her soulmate not liking her. 

She gasps, opening her eyes to see the blonde-haired man in front of her.

"My Lady?"

* * *

 

****HIS POV****

The blonde-haired male sat down at the fountain, thinking deeply about his situation. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize that he was late, nor did he notice the red and black figure swing over his head and dropping on the opposite side of the fountain. He was only brought out of his thoughts as he started to hear a familiar song.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast... This is La Vie En Rose." He hears her gentle, but strong voice over the water. He smiles, in awe of her beautiful voice. He decided to make himself known.

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose." He sings, letting himself be completely taken by the song and listening to his soulmate sing.

"When you press me to your heart," She sings, and he hears her cut off, making it known that she wanted him to sing.

"I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom." He sings, smiling as she joins in on the last line of that verse.

"And when you speak... angels sing from above," He sings, meaning what he said, even though he's only heard her singing voice, it was amazing enough to be an angels' voice. He wouldn't be surprised if that's where she belonged, up in the clouds with the angels.

"Everyday words... seem to turn into love songs." He sang, continuing from where her heavenly voice left off. It seemed like they both had the same idea, to sing the final part together.

"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be... La Vie En Rose." The song ends beautifully, in his opinion, and he stands up, walking around the fountain. He had to know who his destined one was.

He couldn't believe who he was seeing when the figure came into view.

'Was it really her?', The blonde thought.

 

.....

 

"My Lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I chose is 'La Vie En Rose', which is originally a French song. I had chosen the 'How I Met Your Mother' rendition, because I think that it's sweet and it fits Marinette and Adrien well.  
> The reason I don't say the guy's name at the end and I call him either 'he' or 'blonde-haired man/male' is because I don't want you to know if it's Chat Noir or Adrien yet >:)


End file.
